regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 1 Episode 5
Recap Day 101 The Demigods are in the town of Porten. Arcas is in the tavern ordering drinks. Arcas and Adea then start singing and dancing a song they learned growing up, while Emma is jealous. Emma tries to join in, but it doesn't go well. Emma is asked to stop interupting the show by another patron. Emma tries to stop the singing, but is ignored. The whole bar parties on into the night, except Emma who is sitting in a dark corner. Day 102 The party recieve a letter from an innkeeper. The letter is asking for the party's help, and it is signed "Miss Grisham". They are given directions down Wheat Street on where to find Miss Grisham's residence. Arcas doesn't want to help, but Adea reminds him that if he was a full god he would be more popular. The Demigods arrive at the residence, which is in the nice part of town. Miss Grisham answered the door. She is a greying old lady with a cane. She has a scarf over her head, a pink cardigan, dark tights, a long skirt past her knees. She says her Magic Goose, Goosie, has gone missing. The party ask to look for clues. Miss Grisham takes Adea and Emma into the basement which is Goosie's room. It is full of feathers. Miss Grisham then makes some tea, and gives Arcas some "special sugar" in it, at request. Miss Grisham takes a nap on her couch as Arcas drinks his cup of tea. Adea and Emma goes into the backyard to look for clues and find a pit in the ground with feathers around it. Adea and Emma head back inside and ask Arcas for rope, but he has lost it. Miss Grisham says she has knitting wool they can use. She was going to knit a scarf for her fiancee, Lord Henry Dolton. The Magic Goose was a gift from Lord Henry Dolton, and Miss Grisham doesn't know what she would do if it went missing. The party head off to buy some rope and a lantern. Arcas is still high from the "Tea". They get back and Arcas jumps into the hole without the rope, but gets stuck. The others drag him out. Emma wonders if Arcas should be the one to go down the hole, but then Arcas is rude to Emma. Emma is then rude to Adea when Adea says a proverb. Emma then goes down the 8 foot hole by herself. Emma finds a tunnel and goes though it and finds herself back in Miss Grisham's basement, and alls out to the others what she found. Adea looks around the hole outside and sees there isn't enough dirt around to account for the dirt from the hole, the dirt has to have gone somewhere. The Demigods and Miss Grisham go door to door in the neighbourhood, asking about if they saw a goose. The first neighbour is a manservant to a nearby nice estate and says there aren't any Goose in this part of town. The neighbour that lives behind Miss Grisham, Mr Waits, said he heard a goose honk a few times last night. While Miss Grisham is distracted making some tea, Mr Waits tells the party that Miss Grisham was stood up at the altar 40 years ago, and she isn't engaged, and the Goose isn't magical. The party return to Miss Grisham. She talks about how Goosie claimed to have family locally, but Miss Grisham didn't believe him. The party head out back on the search. Emma finds a Goose Feather someway to the north of town, and the party ask the nearby building. The servant there says they heard a middle aged madman last night talking about the goose. The party keep looking, and come across some children. The children point out a goose nearby in a cage, but Miss Grisham says that Goose isn't nearly as handsome and tall like her goose. They are also told about other people selling goose nearby, so they check those out as well, but Miss Grisham says none of them are Goosie. They go back looking for the madman, and are told that a woman was held up at knife point by a madman last night, who asked insane questions like "what color is the sky?" and "how many feet are in the house?". Then he headed down towards the seaside. The party head in that direction. On the Docks are many Goose being transported to and from ships. A guard over a box holding a cat gives direction to where Rufus the Man hangs out, a dive bar called Thatcher's Den. Arcas and Emma ask too many questions about the cat cargo, and the guard walks off, to Adea's annoyance. The party arrive at the dive bar, Thatcher's Den. The party head inside and see in the back a man with red hair, rocking back and forth with his cup, muttering to himself. The high Arcas goes talk with Rufus, and Rufus says he'll give him the Goose in exchange for the magic ants. Rufus takes Arcas to his home where his brother Thomas and some other ruffians are. Adea finds somes ants for Arcas and puts them in a leather bag. Arcas gives the bag of ants to Rufus, who pours the ants onto his arm. Rufus whispers to Arcas that the Goose is in the kitchen and is going to be cooked. Thomas grows annoyed by the party and just want them to leave, but the refuse, wanting to search. Things turn violent and Miss Grisham is knocked unconscious, knocking her wig and scarf off. Adea and Emma are horrified by the man attacking the old lady and robbing her of her dignity. Adea fires magic missiles, Arcas stabs Thomas with his sword, Emma casts light in someone's eyes. The blinded man starts to choking Adea, so Arcas shield bashes him. Emma tells thier enemies to stand down, and the fighting stops. They insist they don't have a goose. Rufus runs outside and runs into the ocean to get the ants off his arm, but Emma stops him getting into the water. Emma then heals Miss Grisham awake. The party then search the house. Emma finds some vials of clear green liquid in a locked chest. Emma tries to cast "Raise Spirit" on Thomas for information, but the spell fails, and his spirit starts attacking Emma's body secretly. Emma starts to care about how Rufus is feeling, and starts to take care of him. Emma then starts talking about Thomas's mission to use the poison vials on a ship captain. One of the ruffians alive say the ship captain has the Cat Cargo they need. Emma takes Rufus with her, saying they need to take care of him now that Thomas is dead. Emma wants to head after the ship captain, but Miss Grisham isn't feeling well and would like to go home for some more tea. The party escort her back to her house. On the back to Miss Grisham's residence, they find a crowd around a man who is honking like a goose, and stuck in a goose suit. Miss Grisham calls out to "Goosey", who stands up and backs up from her. He claims he was captive for the past 5 years. Miss Grisham starts to lead "Goosey" back to her house. Goosey's wife arrives on the scene, and calls out saying that she and the children have missed him for the past 5 years, and calls him Ronald. Ronald gives a sorrowful look and just honks like a goose. The wife rushes over and starts ripping off the feathers. Miss Grisham drops her cane and wrestles with the wife. The Demigods are very confused by this situation. Adea tries praying to the gods for guidance. Emma suggests putting the Goose Suit on Rufus and telling Miss Grisham that he is Goosey, and let Ronald go home with his wife. The Demigods then notice that Miss Grisham is winning the fight and is starting to try to kill Ronald's Wife. Arcas tries to pull Miss Grisham off of Ronald's Wife, but fails. Emma and Adea start trying to move the goose suit over from Ronald to Rufus. Arcas then just pushes Miss Grisham, knocking her over, and she starts to roll down a hill. The Demigods notice when Miss Grisham's rolling that she is a man disguised as an old lady. "Miss Grisham" admits he is really "Lord Henry Dolton" who was jilted at the altar and was too embarrassed to go back home as himself, so he impersonated his fiancee and took up residence in her house, and pretended that Lord Dolton was the one who jilted Miss Grisham. He also admits the whole Goosey thing was just to make people suffer. The party is peeved off, and Lord Dolton starts to flee as Emma calls for guards. Emma chases after Lord Dolton, as the Adea and Arcas stand stunned. After 30 seconds Adea and Arcas go off and get a beer. As the chase goes on, Lord Dolton throws away his disguise to try to get in Emma's way, ending up running naked through the streets. Emma ends up exhasuted first, and tries throwing her shrunken at Lord Dolton as a last ditch effort, but hits a bystander by mistake. Emma goes over and heals up the damage she caused. Emma goes back to the bar where Adea and Arcas are. Experience *500 exp each. 3707 Exp Total. *Arcas levels up. Max HP now 32. Miss Grisham Str 9, Con: 10, Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes